At The Beginning With You
by eLoiise
Summary: -SEQUEL of Us Til' Infinity- Four and Tris are so happy together, that they thought nothing can destroy their relationship but once the new initiates come, and a girl named Kat falls head over heels for Four, and Peter returns to clear his feelings for Tris, there so-called perfect relationship is put to the test. (PlS read Us Til' Infinity first before this) (PHOTO (c) weheartit)
1. Chapter 1: One Look

**"One look, and I'm mesmerized by your eyes.**

**You're coming like a hurricane, blowing down on me"**

* * *

**TRIS**

I sat our usually cafeteria table, looking at the distant wall not thinking about the wall at all, but about something different. I feel, as this past days, that I actually made the right decision. I smile at myself, thinking how long it took for Four and I to actually be together. It took one whole story.

The thing is, I never expected it would be this unpredictable. I thought it'll be the usual boy meets girl. You know, flowers and chocolates but for the past days, it wasn't like that, it was never like that. It was a different kind of scenery and it's my love story.

* * *

I felt a pair of hands cover my eyes and just feeling his masculine fingers, I already know who it was.

"Four," I said, with a _are you serious_ tone. He laughed and sat beside me, kissing me slightly.

Marlene and Uriah were smiling in front of us and I mouth a "what?" but they just shake their heads and excuse themselves from the table.

Will was elbowing Christina and Christina seemed annoy. You actually heard her whisper a "Don't be so stubborn. Look at them, they're so cute." Will roll his eyes and yank Christina away the table after whispering something to her, something that was definitely a whisper because none of us made the words out.

Now, only Four and I were left at the table.

He stares at me then places a big slice of Dauntless cake in front of me.

I can't but smile. I know, why smile? It's just Dauntless cake. But do you know those moments when a guy doesn't do anything, he just does all of things as normally as he could, yet he still looked cute. And that was Four. He wasn't trying hard to make me happy, he just does. As if he was bound to do it to me that it was too easy to even try.

"Is this mine?" I asked pointing at the cake. He rolled his eyes and yanks the cake away from me.

"No, it's mine" I sigh and he laughs, putting the cake back to it's normal place as we eat it together.

"Busy day today, huh?" I said. He nods.

"New initiates. What can we do?" He clarifies as if I don't know about that anymore. I don't say anything. He looks at me, takes my chin and lifts my head upwards so that I can look straight into his eyes. Those eyes, those dazzling eyes of his. Those that make my heart melt and my lips curve into a smile. Those eyes that I can't get enough of.

"Don't worry. As soon as the training is over, I'll be with you. Alright. I promise." I nod and then he kisses me on the cheeks before we were called to go to Abnegation to see the all the 16 year olds picking a Faction for themselves.

* * *

It was different watching it from this side, where you can see all of those 16 year olds, slicing up their arms to pick over different factions. I look over at the Erudite stand to see if I can see my brother but I can hardly recognize him, I don't know if he is even there. At the Abnegation stand, it wasn't that hard to find my parents. Both of them were staring at me, I stare back but just for a couple of seconds as if I was just passing my gaze through them. But I saw them, and I bet they saw me. As the last name from the list was called, and all Dauntless transfers and those who decided to stay at Dauntless follow after us. The feeling of running out of Abnegation, towards the train, was overwhelming. This wasn't me. I was once a part of this crowd, so scared and curious of what will become of me, of what Dauntless will bring to me.

The trains were almost to where we were.

Christina and I shout over the loud noise that is coming from the train.

"When the train comes, it won't stop" Christina says. Curiosity was then obvious in most of the faces of the Dauntless transfers. The Dauntless born-initiates looks so confident. I roll my eyes at how proud they were. What they don't know is that half of them will be Factionless by the end of the month.

The train comes closer and closer, and the noise gets louder and louder.

"The only thing you have to do..." I look behind me, waiting for the train to pass me. As soon as I can see the first train opening, I shout, "is jump!" then I jump.

* * *

**FOUR**

"Will you please stop pacing, Four? It's making me dizzy" Lauren says and I stop. Not only was she dizzy, but I felt lightheaded myself.

"Why are you so worried, anyways?" Lauren asks.

"It's just, it's Tris. Gosh, I shouldn't have let her go. She's so stubborn" Lauren shushed me. I didn't realize I was talking to fast. She rolls her eyes and says, "Tris is Dauntless. She'll be fine. Don't be such an overprotective boyfriend" Lauren says as she waits for anyone to jump, even though we haven't seen the train pass by.

I sigh, knowing that it wouldn't help if I worried, so I sat beside Lauren waiting for the trains to pass above us.

* * *

Sooner or later, the trains' deafening cry pierced through our ears. We look above, seeing if anyone was wanting to jump, if anyone was already on the edge.

"Remember last year?" Lauren said as she nudged me with an elbow. Why would I even forget about last year? Last year was when Tris jumped, last year was when I actually fell in love. When I touched her hand for the first time and feeling an electric feeling pass by me right through the spine. It was in that moment that I knew, Tris would be something meaningful in my life and now, she is.

* * *

**TRIS**

Most of the Dauntless initiates made it, impressive. Compared to last year, their numbers were larger than ours. More or less, only 7 didn't make it. One of which, was a Dauntless born.

The initiates stand in a big crowd in front of Christina and I. They're looking around, looking to see where to go next, and what to do.

"So, you might be wondering where we are?" Christina says. Half of our company nodded.

"Do you want know how to get to Dauntless? Well, it's simple" I say standing at the edge of the building. "You just have to jump" I said. A girl in front of me, grunted.

"Jump, again. My feet are aching" she said. Christina stands in front of her. "Well, if you don't want to jump little missy then go back home. Oh wait, you can't" Christina says. Another girl was leaning onto the edge checking to see what was down below.

"If we wanted to have our death wish, we could have just slipped off the train. How are you sure it'll be fine if we just jump?" The girl said. Christina stands beside me. "We're living proofs" The girl who asked the latest question positioned herself at the edge, taking a last look below then jumped. You could hear her screaming, her screams echoing through the walls. Then just as expected, her screaming stops.

I turn back to the crowd who was practically awe-struck and said, "Next!"

* * *

**FOUR**

Lauren and I were just talking when we suddenly heard screaming from above. We look up as we saw a girl falling down. By the look of her clothes, it was easy to say that she was from Amity. You can hear her grunt just as her body hit the net a little below us. Once Lauren and I checked that she was_ 'fine'_ I extended my arm to her. She grabbed it instantly.

Lauren walked beside me and whispered, "Watch out. She might fall in love with you" I rolled my eyes and introduced myself.

"Four!" I extended my arm for her to shake. She dusted the dirt from her clothes and shook my hand saying her name, "Kat" and then she smiled, at me. Lauren snickered at the back. I stare at her and she raises her hands in surrender.

* * *

Once Christina was back down, and all the other initiates was with us, I just waited for Tris. Most of the initiates were looking at me, as if asking me what to do. Can't they wait for a couple of minutes, I still have to check if Tris is alright.

"Four, let's go" Lauren said. Having no choice, I lead the new initiates inside, passing by Christina and whispering for her to wait for Tris. She smiles and nods.

* * *

As soon as the day was over, I went to my room to rest. This day was so hectic and tiring. I went to the bathroom to change and take a bath. As soon as I started the shower, I heard a knock on the door. Sighing, I went to check it out.

It was Tris.

"Hey." she said, standing at the door.

"Hi." I answer back. "So, want to catch dinner with us?" she asked.

"I'll just take a bath." I said. She nods, putting her hands on her back pocket and swaying on her tracks.

"Alright, I'll wait for you here" she said. I insisted that she wait inside but then she said she liked the view, especially now that new people were lurking around.

* * *

**TRIS**

I lean onto the glass railing, watching over the Pit. It was, still, a sensational view. It was like Banquet night, everything from the Initiate rooms to the club, teeming with lights of all colour. I stare at the bottom and see new initiates but then I saw something that stroke me as odd. An initiate, Kat I think was her name, was looking here, looking right at this floor. I don't know if she was looking over at me, or right through me, through Four's door. I look back. His door was still closed. When I stared back at her, she was gone.

The door behind me opened and Four was shaking his wet hair and just wearing a black leather jacket.

"Ready?" he asked. I nod.

He puts his hand over my shoulder, and we walk towards the cafeteria. I look back.

As we got to the cafeteria, I felt stares burning the back of my head. I didn't dare look back. It wasn't that I was frightened but I really didn't want to expect anything. We spotted Christina and Will at one of the tables, just at the middle.

"Change of table?" I ask as we sat down.

"No! Apparently, someone got to our table first." I look back and saw that a bunch of Dauntless-transfer from Candor was sitting on our table, acting wild, maybe because they got to Dauntless. Good luck to them for the next days. I then scan the crowd. Uriah and Marlene was on the line. I can't see the others. They might be here somewhere, trying to pry their ways to the crowd of people. This was more people than I expected. More initiates to let down. I sigh.

"I'll get us some dinner" Four says. As soon as he left, he was swallowed up by the crowd.

I nod. Again, I scan the crowd just so I can have something to do. Then I spot her, looking at the dinner line. I don't take my eyes away from her, as she doesn't take her eyes away from the dinner line. Will nudged me and asks, "Who is she?" I look at Will and she looked at the direction I was staring. Seeing us, Christina turned and try to see the direction we were looking at.

"Is that not Kat? The girl from Amity" Christina says.

"I guess so" Four walks back to us, holding Four plates. She passed the two to Christina and Will then one to me. I look back at Kat's table and she was staring right towards us. It's as if Four was a magnet and she was a piece of metal. She can't stay away, and her gaze always following after him, always sticking around.

"She's looking at you." I say, the moment Lauren sat beside me. She looked back and saw Kat.

"Yeah, she's been looking at you since a while ago." Lauren says. Four just shrugs and ignores the topic but I can't.

Kat raised a brow at me, smirking. She then removed her gaze and looked back at her friends.

* * *

**A/N**

**Follow and favourite. **

**And of course, review. I'll need it. And yeah, I need the ideas on this sequel so help me out :D**

**If you haven't read Us 'Til Infinity yet, read it. Or this story will be confusing for you. **

**'til Next Time :D**


	2. Chapter 2: You Ain't A Woman Enough

**"Sometimes a man's caught lookin' at things that he don't need  
He took a second look at you, but he's in love with me  
Well, I don't know where that leaves you, oh, but I know where I stand  
And you ain't woman enough to take my man"  
**

* * *

**TRIS**

I heard a knock on the door. Lynn and Marlene stirred on their beds. Again, the knock. Marlene groaned then threw a pillow at the door. The knocking stopped. I look at the clock on my bedside table and saw that it was still 5 in the morning. Who dare knocks at 5 in the morning? I slip on my slippers and walk towards the door. I open the door, the bright light blinding my eyes. I squint to see who was there,

"You're all still sleeping? Is it too early" he said, and I already knew who it was.

"It's 5 in the morning, Four. What the hell are you doing up this early?" I asked, closing the door behind me when I heard Marlene groan again.

"Training starts at 8 and I just sort of wanted to hang out with you more" he said, shyly.

I smile at him, and nod, asking him to wait until I finish changing.

* * *

**FOUR**

Tris and I walk hand in hand towards the cafeteria. She stops even before we enter.

"Breakfast at 5, isn't that too early?" she asked. I roll my eyes, "We do it all the time" Only one table was occupied and to my misfortune, it was the new initiates. They waved at me, smiling at the same time.

"Seems like you have a fan club already, Four?" Tris teased. I snigger. "Whatever!" I mouth. Since nobody was still awake, just a couple of new initiates, there wasn't a line. I, being a gentleman, let Tris get her food first before I can. After she got hers, she looked around.

"Looking for something" I whisper in her ear. I can feel her shiver in our close proximity.

She shakes her head and we walk towards a table. I pointed at a table but she shook her head.

"Let's sit with them." she said. My eyes widened.

"Come on, Four. We're the only ones here in the cafeteria. And it wouldn't be that bad to just sit with them." I can't refuse Tris. She's always so stubborn. Uriah actually warned me about that. I knew Tris was stubborn, not just this stubborn.

We walk towards them, they were staring at us. Just silent, yet smiling.

"Hi!" Tris said. They said it back, weakly, still fluttering their eyes towards me.

"Could we sit here? It's feels kind of lonely sitting alone" They nod instantly, giving space for us. I sit in between Kat and Tris.

I look at Kat. She wasn't like the other girls, not saying anything, not even as smiley as they were.

I bumped into her, making her look.

"You alright?" She nods, still not speaking. I sigh and just eat.

* * *

Tris got along with the other girls well, she even got Kat to speak once or twice. As the clock inside the Cafeteria rang 6:00, I knew I had to find Lauren already.

"Hey, I have to go. I have to find Lauren. We still have a busy day ahead of us." I said. Tris leans in closer and whisper in my ear, "Target shooting?" she asked. I nod. I rise up from my chair and kiss the top of Tris's head. "Ladies" I acknowledged and moved out of the cafeteria to meet up with Lauren.

* * *

**TRIS**

"You guys are so sweet" Anna, who was a transfer from Candor, said.

I shake my head, "Oh no, it's nothing" The clock was ticking faster than I thought. All I know is that it was already 6:15.

I saw Will and Uriah strutting inside. I wave at them when I caught them staring and they waved back.

"Anyways, I shall catch you guys, around. Good luck, again" I said, and walked towards the table, Uriah and Will were occupying.

"Hanging out with new initiates?" Will asked as they simultaneously look over my shoulder at the girls, who, they said, was whispering to each other again and looking at me.

"Well, Four and I had an early breakfast, it was rather lonely and coincidentally some of the new initiates was here so we ate with them." I said. They just nodded. Christina walked towards us, Lynn following after her.

"Where's Mar?" I asked.

Lynn sighed, "Still sleeping" she said. I shake my head.

Christina sat beside me, leaning onto me. I thought she was still sleepy and just needed a shoulder to lie her head on then she whispered, "Kat's looking at you" I turned.

She was.

I knew that she already spotted me, she already saw me staring. But she didn't look away.

There was no emotion in her face, nothing. Not sadness, happiness, not even envy. She had a straight face, just looking at me.

Knowing that I she wouldn't remove her gaze, I turned back to face the middle of the table, feeling the stares still burning and a feeling a heavy weight on my shoulders.

* * *

**KAT**

Anna and the other girls were dying of total happiness on our table. Ever since Four and Tris ate with us for breakfast, they couldn't stop.

Suddenly, when my patient was running out, Isabella cried, "We should totally get tattoos this Saturday, if some of us are still here" she said, saying the last line softer.

"It'll be a sign of our friendship" she said. She put her hand, balled into fist in the middle, waiting for anyone to bump it. I shake my head and do so, the others following after me.

"You seem silent today, Kat." Isabella asked, an eyebrow raised.

"She's just keeping her happiness to herself because Four talked to her" I roll my eyes because right at the mention of Four's name, they started screaming again. Gosh, these girls.

I look at Tris. What's with her? Why her?

I kept repeating the questions in my head.

There is something with that sweet physique of hers that wasn't sweet at all.

Whatever it was, it made Four fall for her.

And I planned to find out, whatever it takes,

* * *

**TRIS**

It was lunch time, and I decided to bring food to Four. Christina was with me. Since the initiates came, most of the work finish early or sometimes don't even open at all. Except on Saturdays because it meant that initiates had there free time.

We passed by Lauren just before going to the other Training Centre.

"Hey Lauren." Christina and I greeted.

"Hey, hmmm, what's that?" she asked pointing at the bag.

"Classical Dauntless meal." I said.

"Who for?" Lauren asked, confused.

"Four." She mouths and 'oh' and then proceeds. Before she can totally go, I shouted her name.

"Yeah?" she asked turning back to us. "Could we actually go to the Training Centre?" I asked, scared that if we do, Four might totally get mad at us.

"Yeah, just as long as you won't distract him" I nod. "We won't." I assured her.

"For you, Tris, he'll be." Lauren said, walking towards the opposite direction we're headed.

* * *

We got to the training Centre just a couple of minutes before the clock struck 11:45. We were a bit early for lunch but hell, we had nothing to do. Once we enter, no one was looking at us. They were totally concentrated. Half of them were working on guns and the other half were working on knives. I guess it was better, and it was faster to finish.

Four was at the section of the knives, positioning each of them to be able to throw the knife properly. Christina and I went to the bleachers where I spotted some of Four's things.

Once we were seated, I pass Christina an apple and a knife and we slowly began to nibble.

Christina nudged me, and I stare at the direction she was pointing.

Four was with Kat.

He was standing beside her, putting his hands over her arms, moving it in the right direction. Four bent down, so did Kat. She put his arms over both of hers. Four's arms were longer and his wrist just touched the tip of her fingers. Their faces were inches away from each other and there was something in his eyes that I didn't like.

Once he saw me, he quickly let go.

He ran up to me, and just over his shoulder, I see Kat glaring at me.

"Hey" he said.

"Getting too comfy with the new initiate, Four" I laugh with Christina to hide my discomfort.

"I was just doing my job, Chris" he said. I handed him his lunch. He sat beside me as we shared the mash potato.

Just a few minutes after, we heard someone release a sound of pain.

We search the crowd and saw Kat clutching her bleeding hand. Four rushed to her immediately. I bit my lip to help me from screaming.

"I'm sorry. I accidentally dropped my knife. I'll take care of this, Four"

"No, I'm your trainer, I'll take care of you" I wanted to stab both Kat and Four right there. Gosh, what the hell was Four doing? Oblivious to my feelings, Christina said, "I bet she cut herself so that Four will take care of her." Some of my anger subsided knowing that Christina was on my side. I said, "Let her be, she's just having fun" Christina stares at me and says,

"Let the games begin, then."

* * *

**A/N**

**Sorry for the late update. I had a total writer's block on this chapter. Lack of fanfic inspiration ;)**

**Thank you for the support, I am totally touched**

**Follow and favourite if you shall, it would be appreciated. **

**And of course, review. Please do leave your reviews. I will be so touched and all your reviews keep me going. And I really would like to hear from you.**

**May it be just a comment, a suggestion, a criticism or any form, I will totally appreciate it in any way.**

**Love you guys, 'Til next time :b**


	3. Chapter 3: Broken Arrow

**"When you shoot across the sky like a broken arrow**  
**It's so hard to keep yourself on the straight and narrow**  
**When you shoot across the sky like a broken arrow**  
**You fall of course**  
**Yeah when you hit the ground**  
**It's hard to get to heaven when your born hell bound"**

* * *

**TRIS**

Everyday, I brought Four his lunch. Sometimes, I wouldn't last for long because Tori needed me at the parlour but today, I had tons of free time. I wasn't with Christina because she had to aide the battered iniates after the first round of their hand-to-hand combat. Gladly, Uriah was free so I asked him to join me.

"Are you sure I should be with you? Four looks extra serious?" He said which made me laugh.

"Don't worry. We're just watching" I said. He sighed but I knew that he wanted to watch this.

Yesterday, I found out that the only reason why we were able to watch because no one was standing guard, Eric wasn't here.

Thinking of Eric made me think about Peter. Where was he now? I wonder.

The board was raised up high and I saw Kat getting paired with a guy named, Sam. When they got to the centre, a flash of memory came back to me.

I didn't see Kat and Sam in front of me, instead I saw me and Peter.

This day was a day I could never forget.

I hear the distant voice of Uriah calling out to me.

It's as if I wasn't there with him, that this moment literally sent me back to time, to the day where I was publicly scarred.

Then a shout.

I snap out of my unbelievably real fantasy.

Kat was lying on the ground. Sam on top of her, fist ready to punch yet his arm was held by a couple of hands, Four's included.

What was he doing?

Why was he so persistent on protecting Kat?

When I had my fight with Peter, I was battered, bruised. I was publicly humiliated but it meant nothing to Four. He just left, left without even a word.

Why now is it so different for Kat that he had to actually hold up her opponent?  
I felt weak, nauseous, as if what I just saw was bacteria, hurdling towards me.

"Take me to my room, Uriah" I whimper. Uriah leans in closer, not hearing what I said.

"Take me to my room." He sighed and put his hand over my shoulder as he walked me out of the Centre. Before we even got out, I felt a different pair of hands support me.

"I'll take her. Maybe you can manage it here, Uriah" Four said. I didn't what Uriah's reaction was but he went away, instructing the next pair to go to the middle.

Kat was taken care of, warded to the hospital wing.

* * *

"Steady!" Four said as he laid me on my bed. Marlene was there, and was asking about Uriah because she knew I was with him. Four told her exactly where he is, and she, without hesitation, rushed towards Uriah.

"Tris, are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Better go back to your Kat" I didn't mean it to come out. It just did. It made me conscious, my sight cleared. I was looking at Four and he had an awestruck expression.

"Four, I-" I knew where this was going. I closed my eyes, getting ready for his blow by blow argument but instead he laughed.

"My Kat?" Four asked, continually laughing.

"Tris," he said, finally getting composure.

"Is that why you've been acting so odd, lately?" he asked. I couldn't deny that it was so I just slowly nodded my head.

He laughed again.

He cupped my head on his hands, "Listen Tris. Here, you're the only thing that is mine"

I can't help but smile.

This was Four, he knew how to make me smile, and that is what I love about him, he just knows me.

"And I will never, ever leave you for another. I've been so persistent to have you for the past how many months, I wouldn't waste my effort to just dump you. And she's an initiate Tris, I had to do it or she'll bleed to death"

I sigh.

He sat on the bed beside me.

"What are you doing, Four? You have work." I ask.

He looped his hands on mine and said, "I think Uriah can handle it" he said.

* * *

**FOUR**

Christina, Will and Uriah were telling jokes around the table, as Tris and I listened in, laughing at those that are funny and sometimes, even those that are completely humourless. A couple of minutes later, Lauren storms to our table, looking somehow mad.

"How can you leave your post like that, Four?" she silently screams at me. Uriah, feeling as if at fault, sinks deeper onto his seat.

"I didn't leave my post. I had Uriah to take my place, Lauren" I answer back. Lauren scoffs, not knowing what to say.

"Okay, it's my fault guys" Tris interjects. "But come on, I can't help that I'm distracting" she winks at Lauren which made Lauren smile.

Lauren sits in the chair more comfortably now, listening to the resumed round of jokes, usually injecting her joke as well.

After a couple of minutes, the new initiates finally enter. At the sight of them, Lauren slams her fist down the table.

We all look at her, "What's up?" I ask.

She slams her head on the table, then mutter something. All of us leans in, obviously not one of us understands her.

She sighs and repeats what she says, now, raising her head, "It's capture the flag night"

I look at Tris, she was gleaming. When she caught me staring, she raised her eyebrow and let her smile fall. She leans in closer, as if wanting me to explain.

"There goes another time without you" I say. She rolls her eyes. Only trainers and initiates were allowed to join capture the flag.

"It's fine, Four. Besides, it's Dauntless tradition. You must be there" she says. She smiled at me, assuring me really that it was fine.

"Just remember," she starts, leaning closer so that only I can hear her, "the Ferris Wheel is our place" she adds. I laugh, and nod just before she goes back to the conversation that was running around the table.

* * *

**TRIS**

Just a couple of minutes after Lauren announced about Capture the flag, Uriah leans in close, a little bit too close.

"Take a walk with me later" he whispered. I utter a small 'ok' and then goes back to listening in the conversation, joining into it as if he never left it anyways.

I gasp, as I notice Four's grip on my hand tighten. I didn't have to ask what was the problem because when I look at him, he was staring at Uriah, brow furrowed, and knuckles clench.

"Four?" Upon hearing his name, he turns to me and the fury in his face vanishes.

"My hand" I say.

He looks down, sees my hand reddening and let's go.

"I'm sorry." I just smile at him.

* * *

I decided to go to the hospital wing, to see if Kat was alright. It wasn't because I really did care for her. I really just had nothing to do. And maybe, Christina was helping in the hospital again.

When I got to the front desk, I asked what room Kat was placed in. The girl behind the counter points at the Fourth door, classic, on the left. I give her a small thank you and walk towards that room.

I knock.

I enter, and she was there, staring at the door.

She's shock to see me, obviously.

"How are you?" I ask, standing in front of the closed door.

She just nods.

I didn't know if she can't talk or she really just didn't want to.

"Are you going to be alright tonight?" I ask. She looks at me, curious. "Why?" she silently says. Her voice was sore. I don't believe Sam punched her on the throat. Besides, she shouted before she was hauled here.

I didn't know if I should tell her.

Capture the flag should be kept secret, just as it was kept secret when I had my training.

I sigh, "There's a short gathering later, and it's a Dauntless tradition. Usually celebrate the new initiates" I say.

She sighs.

"I might be fine by later" she answers, staring out of the window. There was no point at putting a window on the room since you'll only see walls made out of rocks.

I nod.

She doesn't say anything else and I don't know what to say next. I take a deep breath.

"Maybe I should go." I told her. She doesn't make a move or even acknowledge what I said. But as soon as I spun, I feel her head turning in my direction. "Stay" she said. I look back, uncomfortable on staying but I had no choice. I sat on the sofa a little away from his bed.

I thought she was going to say something but she stayed silent. I look around the room, finding something to occupy me with but there was nothing to intriguing to make me focus on. I turned to Kat and she was still staring at the window.

Why was she so intrigued with that window? Or maybe she doesn't see the wall at all. Maybe it was just a way to let her concentrate on her daydreams.

What could be running into her mind? I was curious, so I look at her, just look at her. And something stroke me.

Kat had extremely nice features. She had blue eyes, somewhat like Four's but brighter. Her red hair, just flowing down until her shoulders. She was beautiful, I'll say.

The thing is, I didn't really get why an Amity would pick Dauntless. Amity was known for peace and peace wasn't really something that comes everyday in Dauntless lives. It is actually even normal to have fights here.

I sigh and tell her that I really must go. She just nods. Maybe it was best to give her space.

I close the door behind me and head back to my apartment, things running around my mind that I can't understand.

* * *

**A/N  
Sometimes, the lyrics on the start of this fanfic doesn't really have any connection with the chapter. **

**Anyways, thank you for the support over the past few weeks. **

**I'm sorry for the late update, writer's block. And I was recently reading the Selection trilogy (well, the first two books to be exact) and it somehow distracted me from writing. Sorry 'bout that. **

**So, follow and favourite. **

**And please do review, I want to hear from you. If you want to say something about the fic, just do. Anything will do. Even if you'll tell me how crappy it is, tell me so I can revise it soon enough. **

**If you want to know more about me then just ask. **

**The reviews just keeps me going and it inspires me, believe me, to write more. **

**_BTW: _I'm working on a ZekeTris story yet I won't be posting it until after this story is finished so it wouldn't be hard updating. But if I do get too excited, I might, just might put a few sneak peeks on my author's notes. :3**

**Anyways, remember to review. Love you guys' **

**'Til next time ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: Fall

**You didn't lead me on, well that's good to know  
Get your lips off of me, I'm not okay with this.  
So long now I was betrayed with a kiss  
I'm done, I'm done, I'm done.  
You won this time.**

* * *

**TRIS**

I was running, running to save my life. He can't catch me, he won't. My feet were aching and I didn't know what to do. His familiar laugh echoes in my ears. I thought we were finally friends. I can't believe he used that just to kill me.

I look back, which I shouldn't have done because I tripped. I don't know if it was magic, but Peter was already towering over me, his gun at the ready, pointed straight to my forehead.

"Hey Tris" he says, grimacing.

He chuckles and all I can hear is his laughter. It echoes, getting louder and louder as it hits the walls of my brain. It caused me to cry. My life was in danger and I just cry. I just cry. I feel the coldness of the gun on my forehead, "Goodbye, Stiff" he says and then...

* * *

I gasp. I was still in my room. I was dreaming, just dreaming. Christina was moaning on the top bunk and just then did I realize someone was knocking on the door, rather too loud. It was the middle of the night. Who could be awake at this hour?

I quickly walk to the door and was shock to see Uriah on the door. He looks confused.

"Uriah?" I ask. I hear someone gasp behind me and I look back and see Marlene stiffen. I raise my eyebrow and see Uriah, looking at the ground, hands in his pocket and swaying on his heels.

I then remember that I promised Uriah I'll talk to him tonight. I sigh, close the door behind me and walk with him. I put my hands on my pocket and Uriah continued to stay silent.

"Something wrong with you and Marlene?" I ask, my curiosity getting the best of me again. He sighs knowing that I'll just pester him if he doesn't say. Uriah is my ex-boyfriend and he knows I can be so stubborn.

He mumbles something under his breath. "I don't understand, Uriah" I sing. This makes him smile but he sighs again, "We broke up" I stop at my tracks at the words process.

"Why?" I ask accusingly. He stares at me, confused. "Sorry, I didn't mean it to come that way. But why?" I ask. He just shrugs. "I don't know" but in his eyes, I know that he does know. He just didn't want to tell me and I don't pry.

"So is that why you wanted to talk to me?" I ask. He shakes his head.

"What time is it?" he asks. I look at my watch. "10:52" I say. He takes my hand and he runs. I try to catch up to him then he stops, making me fall on him. We land on the cemented Dauntless floor. Our lips _accidentally_ crash towards one another. I quickly pull back, looking at him. I feel his heart beating beneath me. I quickly stand up as soon as memories start flashing in my head.

"Sorry" we both say at the same time.

"It's fine" I say as I help him stand up.

This was awkward.

Uriah ducks at a corner and I duck beside him as if nothing happened. I guess it's better to forgot. But the burning feeling of his lips in mine is overpowering my brain.

"Look" I look and see the new initiates, Lauren and Four in front of them. Capture the flag. Just as the last initiate came out of view, I saw Kat straddling behind. It seems as if nothing happened to her earlier.

I look at Uriah, he was leaning on the wall behind me, feet stretched.

"What's up?" I ask him, sitting beside him. _That kiss was nothing. Nothing happened. Nothing happened. _I chant to ket the tension inside me subside.

He sighs. "I don't know if I should be close to you" I bump him feeling offended. "Why the hell not, Uriah?" he whispers the answer but I understood it immediately.

"Maybe it's just a little awkward for him, you know. You're my ex-boyfriend and there will always be left over feelings." I say. He laughs.

"Marlene broke up with me because she thinks I still love you" he says, finally admitting it. I laugh. "That's absurd, Uriah" I say, continually laughing. I stop realizing that he wasn't laughing with me.

"Uriah, you don't mean that-" I wanted to cry. Uriah can't still be in love with me? Well, in love in the sense that he still wants me. I know he loves me, we're friends. He sighs and stands up.

"I'm not pointing out anything, Tris." he says. He extends his arm. "Want to grab some midnight coffee?" he ask. I shrug and accept his offer.

**FOUR**

So it was time to pick teams and since Lauren won toss the coin, she got to pick first. _Damn, I really should have picked heads._

She looks around, "Abby" she says.

"Sam" I say, smirking at Lauren. I knew she wanted him but poor her. Lauren gives me a mocking look but as soon as she sees the initiates again, she smiles as if saying _two can play at that game._

"Clyde" I curse silently. Lauren and I might be playing a game other than capture the flag.

"Sebastian"

"Lily"

"Isabella"

"Anna"

It's now that I realize, we had tons of girl initiates.

"Carl" I say.

Lauren looks around. Only 8 initiates left. "Kyle"

I shake my head, I guess I should do my strategy again like last year. "Alex"

"JC" I curse again. I can't believe Lauren got the last guy. Only 5 girls left. I see her at the back of the train.

"Kat" I say. A collective gasps happen and I ignore them. I look at Lauren and her eyes seem to say, _Thank God Tris isn't here_

I roll my eyes.

"Kris"

"Avery"

"Valentine"

"I guess I have Amy with me then"

We toss the coin again and I pick heads but unfortunately, Lauren wins this round, again. Lauren and her team go down the train car and after a few minutes, I instruct my team to go down as well. I was somehow shocked at were we landed. I wanted to distance myself with this so that it was only Tris and I. But as soon as my team sees it, they ran to the Ferris wheel. Tris's words come back to me, as if she just said it. _The Ferris Wheel is our place._ I shake the thought away and walk to my team.

We hide the Flag just on a tree branch. Thank God. I actually thought they were going to hide it on the Ferris Wheel. I pass them each of their paintball guns along with the paint balls. We talk about strategy. I was reluctant on mentioning the Ferris Wheel so I avoid it in our strategy as long as I can.

"Okay, so Avery and Sam go ahead to look for their flag. Alex and Amy will be their back-up." They nod. I continue with the plan and as soon as we saw the first paint ball darting our way, I let the first four go.

After a couple of minutes, Sam and Amy were the only one that got back saying that the Flag of the other team was hanging on the carousel just a few yards away. _Classic_. They actually thought hiding it in the same spot would make them win. I snicker. But of course, Lauren wasn't here last year. I sent Carl and Isabella away to capture the flag. I go to the tree where our flag was hidden and I climb it. Just not that high. When I got to the first branch, maybe 6 feet away from the ground, I decided to sit there. When I was already comfortable, I hear shifting above me. I point my gun at her or him.

"It's just me" Kat's voice rung in my ears.

"Oh, hey" I say. She was a branch away from me. About 2 feet away, 8 feet above the ground. The thought of it just makes me shiver.

"What are you doing here?" I ask her.

"Protecting the flag" she says with a _duh_ voice. I roll my eyes. Then I heard shuffling in the bushes and both Kat and I look back. I point my gun but before I can shoot, whoever it was behind that bush, shot first, hitting Kat on the shoulder. This made her lose balance and fall. My gentlemanliness takes over me and I try to reach out for her but as I did, I got drag to the ground. This is the reason why I don't like high places. As we landed, my lips _accidentally_ crashed onto hers. This made my eyes widen. I quickly scramble to my feet and see Lauren laughing behind us. Apparently, oh how I wish, she didn't see what happened. Lauren got our flag, raising it in front of me. I sigh and announce victory. We walk back to the trains, the initiates, even in my team shout in joy at how fun that was. Lauren's team was ecstatic especially that they won. I look back and see Kat. Head bent, biting her lips, trying to control her smile. Gosh, what did I get myself into.

* * *

**A/N**

**So, I updated because it's hell week and it's exams after this week so I wouldn't have time to write. I maybe updating on the Saturday after my birthday though. That'll be the earliest time I can update the next chapter.**

**Anyways, thanks for the continuous support. I like to thank all those who followed and put this story in their favourite lists. It's charming of you guys. **

**Please do review. Please, please, please. **

**Your words are my inspiration, your criticisms are the ones that I use as a ladder to climb up from the ground and fix my mistakes. So please, review. **

**And yeah, if you guys want to know stuff about me which isn't present in my profile already just PM me or ask in the reviews :D  
**

**Love you guys ;)**

**Til' next time. **


	5. Chapter 5: Secrets

**I know I don't know you  
But I want you so bad  
Everyone has a secret  
But can they keep it  
Oh No they can't**

* * *

**TRIS**

Uriah and I were at the café when we noticed the initiates, jolly, running towards their room.

"Looks like capture the flag went well." Uriah said.

It was kind of fun looking at them now, and remembering if we were like this when we came, so joyous and ecstatic, oblivious on who will leave and who will stay. Of course, capture the flag isn't just a game, it's a test, though I never actually thought about how they put the points on us.

Uriah nudged me, taking me back to reality.

"Hmm?"

"You know, I just remember. You did totally ditch our plans for camping that one time" I felt myself flush. I didn't know Uriah remembered.

I shrug, biting my lip. He laughs, "Don't worry. Know what? What if we _do_ go camping?" I look at Uriah, awestruck. He might have studied my expression because he released a laugh.

"Not just both of us. We can invite Will, Christina, Zeke, even Four." he says. I sigh. "I'll ask them first" he raised his hands in success and then we walked back to the apartment. Uriah just got to his room, after the goodnights, when I saw a familiar guy just entering his room. I walk towards him and tap his back.

He turned towards me and gaped when he saw me.

"Okay?" he sighed and then just stared at me.

"Anything wrong?" I ask. He opened his mouth and closed it again. And then something flashed in my mind, _what happened with Uriah._

"Know what, Four. I think I should go to sleep. Good night" It was his time to look confused but he saluted, _yes saluted_. Whatever happened in capture the flag was not close to what happened to me.

* * *

**FOUR**

As I saw Tris walk to her room, I felt something heavy inside my chest. I saluted, like hell. She wasn't like Eric, not even like a military officer. She's my girlfriend and I saluted. Gosh, that was such a mistake.

Though what happened with Tris wasn't my best hour, I was tired and I needed the rest. I guess, I just better explain tomorrow.

* * *

When I woke up, I found a note under my door. I didn't even need to ask. _Tris._ I opened the note and stared at the words flashing at me.

_Went to breakfast, early. You were fast asleep, didn't want to wake you up_.

I sigh. Somehow this was kind off better than facing Tris. Everything that happened last night was still bothering me. I knew it was an accident but I wasn't sure that was the case with Kat.

I do whatever humans do in the morning and make my way towards the cafeteria.

* * *

I didn't see any initiates this morning. Maybe I'm just too early or really late. I went with the latter. The table was laughing at something Christina was saying. I looked at Tris, hands over her stomach trying to control her laughter. She inhales then spot me. She smiles and waves, causing everyone at the table to look at me. I walk towards them.

"Hey, Mr. Soldier" Christina jokes and everyone suppresses a giggle. Either Tris entertained them with what happened last night or someone saw us. I nudge Christina then sat beside Tris.

The conversation continued while I was trying to reach out to Tris. I haven't even said good morning yet. _What's up with you, Four? That's your girlfriend._

I sigh.

I was about to reach out to Tris when Christina shrieked.

"Oh my, I remember. Uriah asked if you guys want to go tomorrow night." Tomorrow night was a Friday night. It was a night to rest because there was no work over the weekend. Christina looks around, asking if anyone wanted to join. Will raised his hand. _Of course, he would._ It's just now that I realized that Marlene and Lynn weren't with us yet Uriah seemed perfectly fine with it.

Zeke and Shauna were doing rock-paper-scissors, debating if they'll join or not. "We're in" Zeke said immediately after he won the game. Shauna sighs, admitting defeat and pretended to raise a white flag. I look at Tris, so does everybody else.

"What?" she asks, looking around.

"I'm obviously going" she added. I sigh, "Then looks like I'm in" Christina squeals and then starts planning.

* * *

It was almost 8 when I saw the initiates coming in, looking tired, as if there alarm clocks blasted and they were forced to get out of bed. Seems like I was early.

Uriah and Tris were talking, and they were laughing. My heart knotted. _Get over it, Four. She's yours now. They're just friends._ I close my eyes and sigh. When I opened them again, Uriah and Tris turned serious and I succeeded on hearing a bit of the conversation.

"I'm sorry by the way, last night" Uriah said.

"It's fine. It was an accident" Tris said, smiling a reassuring smile at Uriah. He nodded and slumped on his chair.

* * *

I decided to walk Tris towards his work. It was visiting day today so I training will start at 10. I was holding onto Tris's hands but we weren't talking. If it bothered her that we weren't, she was doing a great job hiding his annoyance.

"So?" I start. She looks at me, eyebrow up. Sensing my annoyance, she put it back down, suppressing a giggle.

"Sorry" she mouthed. I just smile.

"What happened between you and Uriah?" Tris stops in her tracks. I continued to walk though I felt her hand slipping. I turned to look at her.

"Oh, that was nothing" she said, saying it as if it was nothing. But I sensed something in her voice that clearly states that it wasn't nothing.

"If it's nothing, then why wouldn't you tell me" she looks at me. She opened her mouth, about to say something even though I can see that she was still formulating a reason. She sighs.

"Fine. Uriah wanted someone to talk to because his relationship with Marlene is getting a bit rocky" _I noticed._ I thought.

"So, he approached me. We went to the café to talk, ordered coffee" I stared at her, asking her to get to the point.

"He accidentally spilled coffee on my jacket" I narrow my eyes and shrug. She sighs, the sigh that you make when you did something and got away with it. I didn't pressure her on saying the truth. She wasn't the only hiding a secret after all.

Just as we rounded a corner, we accidentally bumped into Kyle and Kat.

"Hey, guys" Tris says, they smile.

"Hi" Kyle says. As always, Kyle was smiling. He was on the leading of being in Dauntless from the transfers.

Knowing that no one was going to say anything, Tris and I waved at them and walked away. Before our ways totally depart, Kat called on me.

"I'm sorry about last night by the way" she said. I didn't know if she was sincere or she meant to say that. She might have sounded as if she was genuinely sorry but she was grinning.

"Don't worry, it wasn't your fault" I said and before she can say anything else, I drag Tris away. When we got to the tattoo parlour, Tris turned to me.

"What happened last night with you and Kat?" Her question sounded like a joke but I knew she truly wanted to know.

Luckily, I made a cover story when I was dragging Tris away.

"I was protecting the flag. I was on top of the tree and she accidentally shot me. I fell" I said. Stopping between sentences to take in Tris's reaction.

"Are you alright?" he asked. It didn't sound sincere. She knew I was lying.

"Yeah" She just nods and turn the knob behind her.

"See you later" I whisper just before the door closes.

* * *

**TRIS**

When I got inside the parlour, Tori was staring at me. But I couldn't acknowledge her. I went straight to the back to change without even returning her hi.

"What did I do, Tris?" Tori ask as I got out from the back.

"What?" I ask.

"You're ignoring me" Tori said.

"Oh."

"Good morning." I said. Tori smiles.

"It's not you, it's..."

Before I can say anything else, she already continued the sentence. "Four?" she asked. I nodded. She sighs and sit beside me as we look outside the glass doors, waiting for costumers.

"I noticed. When you were standing outside. There was something wrong." I look at her, not believing what she was saying.

"What?" she asked. I laugh.

"I never thought you'd be a fortune-teller." she laughs. "Well, I have to do something other than tattooing" I smile. "But still, what the heck is wrong with you both?" she asked.

I sigh. I guess you can never keep anything from Tori.

"He's hiding something. Something fragile, maybe big" I said. Tori smiles and puts a hand over my shoulder.

"Everyone has secrets. You especially. You're also hiding things he doesn't know" Tori says, winking at me as the first costumer enters.

* * *

**A/N**

**I suck at updating. I know. After exams, it has really just been busy and I always got so tired to update. **

**Anyways, pardon me for the grammatical errors and typos. ****_Human. _**

**__****Again, thank you for the support guys. It's well appreciated. **

**Please do review. I really would want to hear from you. **

**Love you guys' **

**'Til next time ;)**


	6. Chapter 6: All I Wanted

**I could follow you to the beginning  
Just to relive the start  
Maybe then we'd remember to slow down  
At all of our favorite parts**

**All I wanted was you**

* * *

**FOUR**

I watch as the families start piling inside Dauntless, and as there sons and daughters go looking for them. I snicker. Visiting day wasn't any special to me.

From my apartment I can see almost everything.

I saw Cara, Will's sister. I guess initiates weren't the only visited on visiting day. I never had the luxury to have siblings. Somehow it's sad that I didn't have anyone to depend on that's same blood. But growing up for 18 years without one, it didn't really feel lonely.

I was looking for someone, though I really shouldn't have.

I saw Kyle, but she wasn't with him. I didn't know why I was looking for Kat but I felt the need to. Like Tris on Visiting day, the year before. Her mom visited her and I was following them around then suddenly they were gone.

Just near the chasm, I saw the familiar yellow skirt, Amity. But it wasn't Kat. It looked like her. A sister might be. She was staring at the Chasm then she turned around. I looked at where she was looking at. Kat was approaching her, with a big smile. They hugged and all that.

I remove my gaze and looked around again. I was going to look at the reunion of Kat and her sister again when something distracted me. _What was he doing here?_

I know it was Visiting Day, but it's such a curiosity why he decided to visit.

Before I can see him go, I walk down the stairs towards the tattoo parlour.

* * *

**TRIS**

Since the parents started arriving, not much costumers were going in the parlour. They were busy catering for the visitors. I was looking out the glass, staring at all the happy reunions. My heart was turning. I missed my family and how I hope I could visit. But no, I know it wasn't possible. Especially not in Abnegation.

"You alright, Tris?" Tori says, sitting beside me.

"Yeah" I say though it wasn't sincere. I knew I wasn't, after seeing all this.

"You can always go to Erudite, to visit your brother, you know" Tori says. I shrug.

"I wish" Thing is, after the last time, I didn't know if I can visit Erudite again. The atmosphere is just something I can't get used to. And everytime I was there, there's this feeling that I shouldn't go further inside. Erudite was a peaceful place, not as peaceful as Amity but it was organized. I feel that there is nothing good that will happen to me if I go to Erudite.

Just then, Christina entered the parlour followed by a girl, followed by Will. I smile at them, as they sat on the waiting bench.

The girl who followed Christina was Cara. I remember her. She was the one who insulted me for being Abnegation.

The pain was suddenly squeezing my heart as I remembered the encounter. She might have noticed it, because Cara stood up from the bench and looked at me.

"Hey, I was sorry about what happened last year, Tris. I didn't mean to" I was hoping to hear sarcasm but everything in her voice was sincere. She actually meant it.

"No, it's fine. Really" I said, and they smiled.

Cara sat back down, and started joking around with Will.

The pain in my chest was suddenly holding daggers, because I can feel it stabbing my heart. Seeing them now, I remember Caleb. Our childhood together, those 16 years of only us. I turn away, hoping the tears won't spill.

"You're Caleb's sister, right?" As soon as I heard his name, I turned towards Cara.

"You know my brother?" She blushed. "Yeah, he's a close friend" I raised my eyebrow. By the look on her face, the smile and the blush, it didn't really look like he was just a close friend. I was going to ask her to repeat her last statement but it may sound rude and I'd rather ask my brother instead.

Christina and Will were grinning, and I knew I wasn't the only one thinking that they weren't just close friends.

Cara noticed the stares and the grins.

"What?" She looked like a tomato, her face all red which made us all laugh.

Suddenly all the laughter died down when Four decided to go barging inside the room. She stopped when he saw us.

"Anything wrong?" I ask.

"Not really" he says, extending his arm. I take it and he dragged me towards somewhere I really haven't guessed.

* * *

**FOUR**

I decided to turn directions and instead went to the entrance of the Pit.

"Didn't know you'd be here" he turns around and looks at him.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Four" I say. He stares at me, and smiles.

"So, you're the Four she keeps talking about. I hope she's still alive" he says. I can't help but grin. If he just knew.

"She's alive. Perfectly alive, and well" I say. I tried my best for the conversation to keep going. I don't want to be the man who can't make a conversation last. Too much for a first impression.

"Can I see her?" he asked.

"So, you aren't here for her?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "I was assisting a_ friend_" I suppress a laugh. He said friend, as if it was a bad thing. For all I know, whoever he was assisting, wasn't much of a friend. Either he/she was something more or less. I guess the former was much of a choice. I didn't argue, it wasn't my place to.

_The awkward silence was staring to creep in the atmosphere._

Gosh Four, either continue the conversation or find a way to leave.

"I'll go get her." I say.

"I was hoping you will. I really don't know Dauntless to go looking for her." he said.

I nod. _Wow, he knows how to talk to people. _

"I hope she's still like how I remember her" he says.

"She hasn't changed much. Just the clothes and the attitude" I say.

No one was speaking. Either he didn't know what to say or he was just so impatient to wait. I wait for a sign that I should go. He nods. My cue to leave.

* * *

**TRIS**

Four's hands were cupping my eyes.

"Where the hell are you taking me?" I ask, trying to remove his hands on my eyes but it wasn't possible. He was too strong.

"Just be patient. We're almost there"

He instructs me to keep walking for a couple of steps more and then he stops.

"Here we go"

He removes his hands. I flinch seeing the light. I let my eyes adjust and as it adjusted, my heart stopped. No one was speaking, apparently we both were surprised to see each other. He changed, I mean really changed. I won't even guess it was him just by looking at him. But I felt it, I felt drawn to him and I know, I know that this man in front of me was really my brother.

"Caleb" I whisper, my voice quivering. I was already on the verge of tears. He stepped forward and opened his arms towards me. I walk towards him and hug him. He was still taller than me. That wasn't a surprise. I was already soaking his shirt with my tears, but I couldn't help it.

"I missed you little sister"

* * *

**A/N**

**And since I haven't updated for quite some time, I decided to update two chapters in one day. Though this is a bit short. **

**Continue to support guys, it's heart warming. **

**If you're new to reading this fanfic, remember to follow. If you feel to, you can always put this on your favourite list ;)**

**And remember guys, review, review and well, review. :D**

**BTW: Anyone read Allegiant yet? **

**My apologies for the grammatical errors by the way, I'm just human. As imperfect as every human is. :)**

**Til' next time...**


	7. Teaser

**Teaser (for the next two or three chapters):**

* * *

"Last time I checked you wanted to kill her and now you're mopping 'cause you can't have her?"

As I step into those familiar Dauntless grounds again for more than three months now, I felt a really amazing yet heavy feeling in my chest. But it wasn't because I was back, it was because I saw her again. And that moment my eyes landed on hers, and she was smiling as if she was actually happy to see me again. Her grey-blues just knocked me off my balance and all I know is that I was falling.

* * *

"You're chasing after a guy you barely even know, Tris"

"So you're choosing him over your own brother? Is that how it is, Tris? Since when have you been this?"

"I see the way you look at her and how you act when we talk about her. That's not nothing"

* * *

"Gosh, Four. Have you even considered privacy? I don't care if you're my boyfriend, what's in this letter is none of your business."

* * *

**A/N**

**Thing is, I am such a horrible person for leaving you hanging. But I won't promise I'll be updating but I'll try my best to update as soon as I can. For now, enjoy the teasers. Those are from 3 different chapters, alright?**

**Another reason I still have no update is because of writer's block. If you'll be kind enough to help me out just PM or review. You're ideas would be appreciated :DD **

**You shall hear from me soon ;) -E**


End file.
